


come with your arms raised high

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and also a little shit, luke is a police officer, luke sasses him a lot, michael is a fraternity boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you?" Luke asked again, voice raised louder. Once he heard a muffled grunt in response, Luke gripped onto the back of the boys shirt, tugging him up none too gently and marching him around to the back door on the drivers side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come with your arms raised high

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever finished and published one shot! i finally did it, yay!  
> also it hasn't been beta'd so i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> works title is from you know what they do to guys like us in prison by my chemical romance.  
> follow me on tumblr at hemmingscliffords !! (or you can send me prompts, either would be great)

Luke grabbed a fistful of green hair at the back of Michael's head, wasting no time in throwing him over the bonnet of the police car and pulling his arms behind his back. Luke released the death grip on Michael's hair to pull out his handcuffs, snapping them onto his wrists as tight as they could go.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Luke spoke loudly, voice gruff as he struggled to keep the frat boy pinned against the bonnet, the annoying little shit struggling and writhing underneath him, still trying to put up a fight, "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Silence.

" _Do_ you?" Luke asked again, voice raised louder. Once he heard a muffled grunt in response, Luke gripped onto the back of the boys shirt, tugging him up none too gently and marching him around to the back door on the drivers side.

"Fuck you fraternity boys, man." He muttered.

"Hm, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Michael asks, a smug grin on his face. Luke groaned, unimpressed as he watched the blood still poring from the other's nose and mouth.

"Oh, of course, you're completely irresistible right now, what with your bloody face and black eyes. Oh baby, take me now." Luke spoke, voice flat as he wrenched the door open, "Get your ass in the car before I throw you in."

Michael raised an eyebrow, clearly challenging. Luke really wasn't in the mood for his shit today.

The blonde grabbed onto Michael's shoulder with one hand, other hand on top of his head as he pulled Michael down and shoved him into the car. "Not today, Clifford." Luke spoke, slamming the door shut as soon as he made sure Michael's legs weren't still sticking out.

Luke took one last look around the place before getting into the car. The fraternity house was covered in toilet paper and spray paint, there were people still passed out in the front yard, red solo cups strewn everywhere. Luke noticed one of his colleagues, Ashton Irwin, questioning Michael's best friend, Calum. And Luke wondered why and how the fuck he'd been stuck with Michael Clifford once again. At least Calum was relatively easy to arrest after his questioning.

A loud roar signaled that the engine in the car had come to life, and Luke checked his mirrors before taking off, only to notice Michael was sitting right forward in his seat in the back, face practically on the bars. He pretended to take no notice, putting his foot on the gas and driving off down the street before saying anything.

"Clifford, I strongly suggest you get the fuck back in that seat, otherwise I won't hesitate to slam on the brakes. It'll make your face look worse than it already does." Luke stated calmly, coming to a slow stop at a red light.

"Awh, c'mon, I just wanna chat." Michael spoke, stupid grin still etching his features.

Luke groaned, rolling his eyes, "That's not happening. Every time you're in this car you're incredibly inappropriate towards me and it's really unnecessary."

"I'm a sucker for a hot guy in a uniform, can you blame me?" Michael smirks, "You _are_ into guys aren't you, Officer Hemmings?"

"That is exactly what I mean by inappropriate. And my sexuality is none of your damn business." 

"I'll take that as a yes."

Luke shoots the boy daggers through his rear view mirror for a split second, before he turns off down a dirt road. It'd take them even longer to get to the station now, but Luke didn't want to risk having to stop in the middle of the highway because Michael was getting too much for him.

"Even if I was, what makes you think I'd go for you anyway, Michael? You've got bright green fucking hair, your life is a wreck, you pick fights with other college students for fun and you're failing this semester." Luke said, struggling to hold back his grin, "Oh, and lets not forget about your criminal record."

Michael seems to be completely unfazed by everything Luke just said, continuing to press him for answers to his questions, "Bet you get real kinky with these handcuffs in the bedroom, don't you, Officer? You've got them strapped on me pretty darn tight. Gotta say it's kinda hot." He speaks, tugging against the handcuffs and letting out a loud, obnoxious moan to get Luke's attention.

Luke grips the steering wheel tighter and Michael notices. It makes the boy chuckle.

"I know for a fact that your buddy gets off on it. Ashton, right? I saw the purple marks on Cal's wrists after the last time Officer Irwin had a 'sleepover' at the house."

This time Luke does slam on the breaks, and he hears Michael's head clatter against the steel metal. It gives Luke some sort of satisfaction as he hears the boy curse and groan behind him.

Luke got out of the car, opening Michael's door and grabbing a chunk of his hair, pulling him out of the car with a harsh tug. If he heard Michael moan, he pretended not to notice.

The boys were now face to face, Michael's back pressed against the car, Luke slightly hovering over him.

"I've had enough of you, Clifford. Spouting your damn mouth and acting like a little bitch the whole damn time." Luke spat, his eyes were narrowed, his blood boiling, his heart feeling like it was thumping out of his chest. 

"Oh, get the fuck over yourself." Michael laughed. "You're acting like a spoilt brat because once again something isn't going the way you wanted it to go."

Luke gritted his teeth, raising a brow, "Y'know what? Get on your fucking knees, I'm gonna put that big mouth of yours to good use."

Michael's eyes went wide, barely having the time to process what Luke just said before he had large hands on his shoulders and he was being pushed down onto the gravel.

Luke's eyes have gone a dark, dark blue that Michael has never seen before, eyes squinted and nostrils flared. And Michael's skin has gone hot and prickly from _want_.

The police officer is quick to unbuckle his belt, shucking his uniform trousers and his underwear just down his thighs, his dick already half-hard just from listening to Michael run his mouth. He grabs a handful of green again, guiding Michael's open, willing mouth onto his cock. 

Luke is quick to choke Michael, the boy barely getting halfway down before his throat is constricting and he's gagging, only making Luke moan and fuck his hips forward, choking Michael further. The officer is fully hard within no time.

"Suck harder." Luke demands on the next thrust of his hips, watching Michael's cheeks hollow out quickly, obeying. Luke moans, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes, afraid to look at Michael for any longer in fear of shooting his load right there and then.

Luke continues to fuck Michael's mouth, each time choking the boy further down his dick, some of the time even yanking his head forward in the same rhythm. Michael catches on quickly to what Luke likes, sucking hard, licking at his slit any time he gets the chance to, just so that he can hear Luke's noises above him.

Michael is struggling against the handcuffs now, wanting nothing more than to get a hand on his own ridiculously hard cock, and Luke glances down for long enough just to notice, a cocky grin on his face when he looks at Michael's shoulders straining.

A moan leaves Luke's lips as he feels Michael's wet tongue run over the head of his dick, cursing under his breath, "Knew you had the perfect lips for sucking cock, _fuck_." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again.

Michael hummed around Luke, feeling tears begin to prickle at the corners of his eyes, still struggling against the handcuffs. Michael swears he can feel blood dripping from his wrists and that makes him moan, vibrations shooting up Luke's dick. Luke feels like he can't breathe. 

"M'gonna come, shit." Luke panted, yanking Michael's hair and pulling the boy onto his cock one, two more times, before he's coming down his throat with a low growl, the hand not in Michael's hair slamming against the car door.

It takes a moment before Luke regains composure, pulling Michael up onto his feet quickly and pulling up his own trousers, re-buckling his belt.

Michael is whining now, muttering, "Please, _please_ , Officer." He begged, hips bucking up into thin air.

Luke simply raises a brow, cheeks still tinted red, eyes blown out, as he kicked Michael's feet apart, slotting a leg in between the boy's own. "Y'wanna get off, yeah? Get yourself off." He says, and Michael definitely is _not_ above grinding against Luke until he comes.

And really, he decides to do just that.

Michael began to rub up against Luke's leg in fast motions, high pitched whines and moans falling from his lips as he continued to tug at the handcuffs, the pain mixing with the pleasure in the best possible way. 

Luke found this rather amusing, watching Michael fall apart so quickly, watching his cheeks go pink, his skin raise with goosebumps, just looking completely fucked out and _wrecked_.

"C'mon then, you gonna come, Clifford?" Luke asks, deliberately letting his leg graze against Michael's crotch hard, watching the boy's mouth fall open in an almost silent moan. 

And Michael's chest goes tight, his breath hitching and he's coming, for what feels like forever. His breathing goes ragged, head clunking back against the car as he slumps down it slightly.

Luke grins, feeling pleased with himself as he looks at Michael's wrists, completely cut up from the amount of harsh tugging he was doing. Luke wonders if that's a thing for him, maybe he likes the pain. He'd need to store that in his brain for the next time.

Michael opened his eyes, a small smile on his face, almost sheepish. Luke finds it odd, he'd never seen Michael like this before. Luke ran his hands through Michael's hair quickly, styling it to look like he _didn't_ just have his fingers tugging it any which way.

"Right, back in the car. You still have to spend a night in the cells." Luke says, almost fondly as a genuine smile graces his features.

Michael smiles back, "If this is what happens every time you arrest me, I might just have to keep on getting in trouble."


End file.
